


Право на уединение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гиперзаботливый вампир-отец — самое страшное оружие во всей Вселенной.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran





	Право на уединение

Мэйвис вздрогнула, когда чья-то высокая тень заслонила кресло у окна, в котором она сидела, любуясь восходящим солнцем.  
— Па! Не появляйся так неожиданно! — возмутилась девушка, и самый страшный и свирепый вампир Румынии тут же виновато съёжился.  
— Извини, мой маленький кровососик, — вампир помялся ещё немного и протянул дочери длинный бутерброд с чем-то белым, намазанным на нём широким слоем. — Смотри, что я тебе принёс! Твой любимый…  
— Да-да, я знаю — мой любимый сыр «Крик», — Мэйвис ободряюще улыбнулась растерявшемуся отцу и приняла десерт. — Спасибо, па.  
— Не за что, комарик, — ласково произнёс Дракула.  
Пока Мэйвис лакомилась сыром, он оглядел комнату пристальным вампирьим взглядом. Спину что-то опалило. Коротко зашипев, граф развернулся и быстро прикрыл шторы, чтобы те не впускали в комнату солнечный свет.  
Мэйвис вздохнула, поняв, что восходом полюбоваться сегодня ей уже не предстоит.  
Зазвонил телефон, разрушив неуютно долгое молчание. Мэйвис вздохнула и подняла трубку, с удовольствием обнаружив, что звонил второе любимое ею существо — её обожаемый человеческий муж.  
— Уже иду, Джонни, — радостно улыбнулась девушка и встала, отряхивая крошки с колен.  
Не успела она и шага ступить, как Дракула загадочным образом (магию применил, что ли?) материализовался прямо перед ней с встревоженным:  
— Ты куда?!  
— Как куда? К Джонни!  
— А, ясно, ну иди… Постой! Как к Джонни? Солнце взошло, тебе пора в кроватку!  
Мэйвис снова вздохнула, моля высшие силы о терпении.  
— Па, я уже не маленькая! Ну а если тебе так важно, чтобы я была в кровати, то я могу пригласить мужа — слышишь, папа, мужа! — к себе в комнату. Идёт?  
Дракула глядел на неё странным взглядом, где тревога перемешалась с неудовольствием и любовью. Судя по виду, он раздумывал над вариантом дочери.  
— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул он. — Приглашай.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, папа, — с лёгким сарказмом ответила на это младшая Дракула. Она обняла задумавшегося о чём-то отца и побежала к Джонатану — рассказать ему о смене места.  
Дракула долго смотрел ей вслед, пока тонкая фигурка не скрылась за поворотом. Потом превратился в летучую мышь и, выскользнув в коридор, улетел куда-то по своим вампирьим делам.

***

Рыжеволосый паренёк коснулся губами обнажённой шеи напарницы, даря лёгкий поцелуй.  
— Моя сладость, — тихо проурчал он, тиская постанывающую девушку и прижимая к себе.  
Мэйвис постанывала, рассеяно поглаживая мужа по влажной спине и влажным же волосам. Неожиданно она резко замолчала и напряглась.  
— Что?.. — Джонатан чуть склонил набок голову, недоумевая, что именно вызвало неожиданное напряжение девушки.  
— Тсс! — Она приложила палец к губам и прислушалась к чему-то, чего человек при всём своём желании не смог бы услышать. — Па, а ну-ка живо вылезай!  
Под ошарашенным (Джонатан) и раздражённым (Мэйвис) взглядами от потолочного карниза отлепилась крупная летучая мышь-нетопырь и, неловко пошевелив длинными ушами, перевоплотилась в Дракулу.  
— Пап, что это значит? — Взгляд вампиром метал молнии.  
— Я… Я волнуюсь… Вдруг с тобой что-то случится!  
— В собственной комнате, да ещё и в присутствии Джонни?!  
Дракула склонил голову и тихо произнёс:  
— Знаю, звучит глупо…  
— Не то слово! — Взгляд Мэйвис несколько смягчился, стоило ей взглянуть в полные раскаяния голубые глаза. — Не нужно так пристально за мной следить, хорошо?  
— Угу, — уныло кивнул вампир, пристыженно смотря в пол.  
Джонатан с боязливым интересом смотрел то на жену, то на тестя. Сходу сейчас, если отбросить возраст, и не скажешь, что Дракула — отец, а Мэйвис — дочь.  
— Вместо того чтобы следить за моими передвижениями, лучше присядь и отдохни. Или потренируйся отправлять СМС. Вот, возьми телефон, — Мэйвис дала отцу свой Sony и ненавязчиво вытолкала за дверь.

***

Стоит ли говорить, что слежки не прекратились, а вот с телефоном младшая Дракула оказала себе медвежью услугу: не зная, что отец умеет входить в галерею, она не перепрятала свой запас компрометирующих фото «первого раза».  
Дракула внимательно изучил их все, запомнил и вернул телефон владелице. А сам превращался в нетопыря и прочно обосновывался везде, где теоретически влезал.  
Выгнать его не представлялось возможным.  
Гиперзаботливый вампир-отец — самое страшное оружие во всей Вселенной.


End file.
